1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Telephony, Systems, multiplexed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of multiplexer systems have been known to the prior art for many years. In one type of multiplexer system, information on a plurality of terminals is serially transmitted relative to a multiplexer time clock through a communication line. The multiplexer transmitter and multiplexer receiver are each synchronized with the multiplexer time clock to enable the transmission of plural information on a single communication line over a given time period.
There have been many novel systems to extend the amount of information which could be handled by a single communication line. Of prime importance is to easily extend the number of information terminals of the transmitter and the receiver without rewiring the multiplexer system. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,304; 3,691,305; 3,723,658; and 3,737,677 disclose an extendable multiplexing system, wherein the number of multiplexer channels can be increased without rewiring the multiplexer system. However, the aforementioned improvements in the art restrict all of the transmitter or receiver units to be in a single location. Sometimes it is desirable to have several transmitters being remote from one another and connected through a communication line to several receivers which are remote from one another. The prior art has not provided a system which is readily adaptable to existing multiplexer systems to connect a plurality of transmitters, each of which may be remote from one another, to one end of a communication line for information transfer to a plurality of receivers on the other end of the communication line which receivers may be remote from one another. Such a system for expanding the number of transmitters and receivers on a communication line must be compatable with existing equipment in order to avoid reinstallation of the multiplexer system when additional units are desired.
Therefore an object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer receiver terminator for connecting with a multiplexer receiver on a communication line having a plurality of multiplexer receivers which will connect and activate the multiplexer receiver only at a specific time designated for operation of the multiplexer receiver.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer receiver terminator for connection with a multiplexer receiver which resets the receiver terminator upon completion of transmission of all transmitters connected to the communication line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer receiver terminator for connection with a multiplexer receiver which may be easily programed for use in any time sequence of the plurality of multiplexer receivers on the communication line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer receiver terminator for connection with a multiplexer receiver which is easily connected to existing multiplexer receivers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multiplexer receiver terminator for connection with a multiplexer receiver which is theoretically capable of operating with an unlimited number of multiplexer receivers.